Broken Porcelain
by rottenkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular boy in school who has a haunting life. Naruto has no one except a boyfriend and a brother. What happens when Sasuke has to tutor Naruto? GaaNaru SasuNaru ItaSasu
1. In trouble already?

A lot of my stories have been deleted. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Introducing my new story! SasuNaru Yaoi

Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer:

Sasuke- The bitch doesn't own Naruto or any characters

...You're soo screwed... -grabs a chainsaw-

Sasuke- Kuso...

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular boy in all of Konoha High. Will his abuse and rape cause him to lose that? Naruto Uzumaki is the class clown. His boyfriend, Gaara, is too over-protective. What happens when Naruto needs a tutor? What happens if he turns out to be Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensai blab about the importance of oxygen. Not that he cared. The blue skies and puffy, white clouds were all to distracting to the bored blonde. He began to let his blue eyes drift out of the window, before he began to daydream.

"And then the particals- NARUTO! Pay attention!" Kakashi snapped at the dreaming blonde. Naruto jumped up and looked back at the teacher. The students giggled and whispered to each other quietly about the blonde.

"Whatever teach," Naruto replied ignoring the whispering behind him. Kakashi cleared his throat and again, began to lecture. Naruto sighed and leaned his head on his hand. His eyes fluttered closed before he finally layed his head down. Darkness overcame him and the voices began to fade away as Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

"Naruto? Naruto! NARUTO!!"

"What!?" he screamed waking himself. Naruto looked up to see everyone was gone. 'The bell must've rang.' he thought to himself. The blonde stood, gathered his things, and began to walk out the class door.

"Naruto, wait one moment."

Naruto stopped and turned around to see his troubled looking teacher. "What is it?" he asked.

"Naruto, I've signed you up to get a tutor," Kakashi informed him.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you'll meet him tomorrow after this class in the library," he explained.

"But why?" Naruto wined, crossing his arms.

"Because, your failing all of your classes. Meaning, you won't get into a decent college."

The blonde sighed and un-crossed his arms. "Whatever. See you tomorrow," Naruto muttered and walked out of the room. The hallway was completely packed with chatting teens, yelling teachers, and quiet custodians.

He shoved his way through the crowdness and managed to get to his messy locker, where he was greeted by his angry boyfriend.

"You're late. Why's that?" the red head asked angrily. Naruto began to fumble with his impossible lock before answering his boyfriend.

"The teacher wanted to talk to me," he explained.

"About what?"

"He got me a tutor," Naruto explained to Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened slightly, showing his intrest.

"Why?"

"I'm failing all my classes," Naruto replied, mocking his teachers voice. Gaara sighed and planted a small peck on the blonde's cheek.

"You should've focused more in class. Now, I have to wait until after 3 to see you," Gaara complained. Naruto rolled his eyes and stuffed his locker with unwanted books.

"Let's just go to lunch," Naruto mumbled. He slammed his locker and turned to begin towards the lunchroom.

"WAIT!"

Naruto turned and suddenly bumped into someone else. The two collided and fell straight to the ground.

"Un.." Naruto groaned in pain. He began to feel his head to check for bumps.

"Hey dobe. Watch where you're going, fag." the other kid yelled.

Naruto felt his face grow red with anger. "Hey! Who the fuck said that?!" he demanded. The blonde jumped up before looking down at his insulter. He came face-to-face with the famous, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I did. Got a problem with it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I do you sick fuck."

"Whatcha going to do, idiot?"

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" Naruto yelled.

By this point, everyone was staring intensely at the two. Gaara rushed to his side and tried to calm Naruto down.

"Oh look, the fags got a boyfriend!" Sasuke teased.

"What the fuck you say?!" Naruto questioned.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm gonna fuck you up, you cock sucking son-of-a-bitch!"

"No you're not."

Everyone turned to see Principal Tsunade. Everyone scattered except Sasuke,Naruto, and Gaara.

"What is going on here?"

"Well-" Gaara began.

"This jackass bumped into me," Sasuke said interrupted.

"Then this sick fuck called me a fag," Naruto explained.

Sasuke and Naruto began to glare at each other. Tsunade ordered Gaara to go to his lunch.

"You two in my office. Please call your parents or guardians," she ordered. The teens began to march into her office and sat down waiting for the fat kid Chouji to get of the phone.

"But...d-dad! She c-called me f-f-fat!" he cried into the phone. You could hear his father say something to him. "O-okay," he said and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay Chouji?" Shizune the Secretary asked sweetly. He nodded and walked out of the office sniffling. Tsunade entered and handed the phone to Sasuke. She dialed his number and looked him.

"H-hello d-dad?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto glanced over at the other teen; a surprised looked plastered all over his face. How could he have changed that fast.

"I called to t-tell you that.." Sasuke said almost sounding nervous. Tsunade snatched the phone away from him.

"Hello, Mr.Uchiha? Good afternoon, I'm Miss Tsunade. Yes, I'm calling to ask you to come to the school."

There was a moment of silence as Mr.Uchiha began to say something. "Okay...I'll see you then."

Tsunade clicked the phone off, and handed it to Naruto. She dialed his number and glanced over at him. "Is your brother home?" she asked. Naruto nodded as the phone began to ring.

"Yo Kyuubi! ..I'm calling you because you gotta come to the school now. ...I'll tell why when you get here! ..Okay...bye," Naruto said and handed her the phone.

"He's on his way," Naruto whispered. Tsunade nodded and walked over to Shizune. "Please give me two detention slips," she requested.

Shizune quickly gathered two slips and handed them to the blonde. Tsunade thanked her quietly, before handing them to the teens.

"Please fill them out."

Naruto pulled out a pen from his backpack (A/N: He always had one on...) and filled it quickly. He handed the slip to her before slumping in his chair.

"Umm...H-hey Naruto? Can..I borrow your pen?"

Naruto turned to see that it was Sasuke who asked him. "Uh...sure," he replied, before handing him the pen. Sasuke mumbled a thanks. Sasuke quickly filled out the form.

"Here ya go," he said silently. Tsunade took the slip from him and walked over to her desk.

Silence..that was all that was heard...silence...

"Sorry, I'm a little late!"

Everyone turned to see a tall, red head. He had black eyes and spiky hair. He had mutiple face piercings.

"Yo Kyuubi!" Naruto greeted. Kyuubi crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Don't 'Yo Kyuubi' me! What did you do?"

Tsunade cleared her throat to get his attention. "Naruto, almost got into a fight with this young man here," she informed him.

"Oh, really?" Kyuubi asked. "He also used inappropriate language."

"Oh, did he now?"

Naruto lowered his head in dissapointment. "What's his punishment?"

"3 days of suspension," she replied.

"That sounds fair," Kyuubi agreed. Tsunade began to chat with Kyuubi about the punishment and about his grades. "Well, you may leave now with Naruto."

"Come on Naruto," Kyuubi ordered. Naruto stood and followed his older brother out of the door.

* * *

So..what do you think?

R&R Please!


	2. The Uchiha's dirty little secrets

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! X3 I love you all for that! This next chapter reveals the abuse and rape of Sasuke so, if you can't take it, read another story.

Disclaimer:

**Hey guys! Sasuke, do they disclaimer so we can start the chapter! **

Sasuke: Hey! This bit- cute girl doesn't own Naruto or ANY characters!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the off white walls, thinking the worst. Why did he say anything? WHY!? Now his dad was coming into this office in a matter of moments. Sasuke's lower lip began to quiver in fear. His father was going to kill him for this.

"Hello there."

Sasuke turned his black eyes and head to see his father standing there; a fierce look planted on his face. "What did this disgrace do?" he asked in low, growling voice.

"Ah, Mr.Uchiha, Your son Sasuke here almost got into a fight with another student. He also used inappropriate language," Tsunade informed. Sasuke watched in fear as his father's eyebrows rised.

"He did!"

"Yes, he's suspended for 3 days," she said in low tone. Fugaku closed, and began to think carefully about what she had just said.

"I understand."

"You may leave with him now," Tsunade said, nodding her head.

Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's arm, and yanked him up. "Good day," he mumbled before dragging Sasuke out of the office. Sasuke held his breath, closed his eyes, and tried to escape the hard grasp.

"Don't even try it," his father growled. Sasuke stopped his struggle and watched as they got closer to the car. As they finally reached, Fugaku threw Sasuke against the car. The raven haired teen, winced in pain; falling to the concret ground.

"You're a failure!" his father yelled. Sasuke bit his lip in pain. "I-I'm s-s-so-sorry father," he stuttered. Fugaku raised his hand before wacking the wimpering Uchiha across the face.

"Shut up and get in the car now!" he ordered, walking to his side of the car. Sasuke struggled to stand up, before opening the car door and getting in it.

"I can't believe you would do something so immature like this! You'll never be like Itachi!" his father screamed in anger. Sasuke shivered suddenly at the name. Itachi...that was dreadful to him. Itachi did things to Sasuke...he didn't want at all.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Y-yes," he replied.

"When we get home, go into my room and wait for me. Understood!?" his father screamed. The cars next to them had nosy passengers, who were listening, or trying to, to the screaming.

"Y-yes father," Sasuke wimpered. The car ride became silent, or almost silent. Fugaku was breathing hard; his nostirals flared in a deadly way.

When they reached the drive-way, Fugaku turned the car off. Sasuke jumped out of the car quickly, and ran into the house. His heart was pounding and he was sure everyone could hear it. The raven haired teen dreadfully reached his father's room.

Sasuke opened the door, flinching when the door creaked. He stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind him, and stood. The teen closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

He felt he would die if he didn't. The door opened, and in stepped Fugaku, holding a leather belt.

"You deserve to be punished," he growled raising the hard belt. It came down, making a loud cracking sound, as it hit Sasuke's pale face. Blood had made a very large stream, coming from Sasuke's nose.

Tears came crashing down, washing the crimson from his face.

"Have you learned your leason?" his father asked calmly. Sasuke nodded his head, tears dripping to the cold, wood floor. Fugaku raised the belt once more, aimed it for his stomach, and struck him for the last time.

Sasuke doubled over in wrenching pain. He found himself on the floor, his stomach in a horrible pain. The crying teen looked up at his glaring father.

"I-I have l-learned my l-lesson," he whimpered. Fagaku kicked his son's face, a crack being echoed around the room. Sasuke's nose, was again, letting blood flow freely from it. He sobbed loudly as his father left the room.

Sasuke struggled to stand up. The pain was too imense for such things. The raven haired teen laid on the ground, his tears dripping to the floor, his loud sobs echoing through the room.

Finally, most of the pain began to wear off. Sasuke manged to stand up after 15 minutes of struggling. He made his was into the bathroom to fix the injuries.

The mirror in the bathroom reaveled too much for him. Sasuke studied the reflection in front of him. There was a small gash across his cheek. The swollen nose showed no signs of being broken. The burning pain on and in his stomach had worn off a bit.

Sasuke dabbed the blood away from his face, wincing in pain slightly. When most of the blood was gone, Sasuke exited the room. He began to stagger towrds his room.

When he opened the door, Sasuke found that Itachi was in it, laying on his bed. Sasuke turned automatically and began, or tried to, run. He was stopped by Itachi's voice.

"Otouto-san, where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped and turned slowly towards his brother.

"Nii-san, I-I was just about t-to go to the b-bathroom," he whimpered pathetically. Itachi stood up from his laying position and walked into the center of the room.

"I'm lonely.." he whispered.

"Go c-call your f-friends."

"I don't want my friends, I want you," Itachi replied in a very sexy and seductive tone.

"Not, today I-Itachi," Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, and twisted it; pulling him in towards him. Sasuke wimpered once more, his heart crying rather than his eyes.

The older Uchiha smirked at his little brother. "Foolish little brother, you know better than to deny me."

He turned quickly, pulling Sasuke with him, pushing him unto the bed. Itachi pounced onto his brother, straddling his hips as he did.

Sasuke wimpered in protest, but was silenced by Itachi's cold lips. A tounge flickered across Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The raven haired teen protested by keeping his mouth shut.

Itachi's hand made it's way under Sasuke's shirt, making Sasuke shiver. He smirked into the kiss and tweaked Sasuke's nipple gently.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan, his mouth opening finally. A warm tounge slipped into his mouth, making him shiver once more. Itachi's tounge explored the wet cavern of Sasuke's mouth.

"Itachi, your friend's on the phone," a woman's voice screamed.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and called back an okay. He looked down at Sasuke, who winced. Itachi leaned in, putting his mouth near Sasuke's ear.

"I'll be back tonight Otouto-san," he whispered. Sasuke shivered as Itachi nibbled on his ear before standing up and leaving the room.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and rolled over towards his wall. He stared at it for a moment before he began to cry, wondering how that blonde kid was.

"Better than me," he cried out loud. Sasuke cried for about another...30 minutes before finally falling asleep.

* * *

X3 All, done. I hoped you liked it! I hate myself for talking so badly of Itachi...-cries- DON'T KILL ME!


	3. Naruchan and Gaarachan

Thank you to all who reviewed! Special thanks to ToboeDeidaraLover who gave me a wonderful idea for the story! X3 Also, Kyu-chan and Naru-chan have cat ears! X3 YaY!

Disclaimer:

**Sasuke, please do the dislaimer!**

Sasuke: Blah blah blah...you know the drill...

* * *

"Are you listening to me!?"

Naruto turned his head towards the car next to him. He could see clearly that boy crying his eyes out. The figure next to him was a complete blur.

'Wow, he's in trouble!'

"Kyu-chan, turn off the radio!" Naruto commanded. Kyuubi leaned over and turned the volume down.

"Happy?" he growled. Naruto nodded and looked over once more. Sasuke was crying silently now and the figure next to him was quiet. The blonde began to wonder if that was his father or mother?

"Naruto, stop being nosy!"

"B-but, Kyu-chan-"

"No!"

Naruto growled quietly and turned to look at Sasuke once more. He wasn't crying as much as he had been but his face was a pink-ish tone.

The nosy blonde felt his face grow warm suddenly. Naruto blinked and studied the raven haired teen more closely. 'He's...gorgeous...Wait, what?'

The blonde turned his head away from Sasuke, and instead looked at Kyuubi. The car stopped, signailing they were at a red light. Kyuubi sighed and glanced over at his younger brother.

"Naru-chan, you're blushing!"

"Huh?"

Naruto's right cat ear twitched as he opened the mirror above him. This showed Naruto he was, indeed, giving off a deep red blush. The light turned green and the car began to move once more. Naruto closed his mirror and glanced over at Sasuke once more.

The blonde teen discovered they had turned already. He groaned inwardly, looking straight once more. Naruto noticed they were pulling into their small drive-way. Kyuubi un-buckled himself, before staring at Naruto.

"Naruto, go straight into your room," he ordered. Naruto sighed and slipped himself out of the car. The blonde jumped as Kyuubi slammed his door shut.

"Damn Kyuubi! You scared the living shit out of me!"

The orange haired man narrowed his eyes in a hostile way as of saying 'Shut the fuck up.'

The teen got this message and dashed into the apartment, leaving the door open as he did. The blonde walked straight down the hall and into his room, slamming the door quietly.

Naruto turned, studying his room. Clothes were all over the floor, magazines and books were piled in various corners, and his computer desk was covered with bags of chips. He began to grin suddenly as he looked on his bed.

A fat, orange cat was laying on it's side, sleeping. Naruto tip-toed towards the cat, each making the floor creak and moan. As the blonde reached his bed, he suddenly pounced next to the sleeping cat.

The cat suddenly jumped up and hissed at Naruto, making him laugh. The kitty cat jumped to the floor, and walked into the closet.

Naruto laid down and looked up at the ceiling that needed tons of work done to it. After 15 minutes, he got bored and sat up.

He made his way over to the computer desk, sitting down in his spining chair when he reached. Naruto pushed the computer's on button before grabbing his phone and dialing Gaara's cell.

**_"Hello?"_**

"Hey Gaara!"

**_"Naruto? What happened? You weren't anywhere after school!"_**

"I got suspened for 3 days."

**_"WHAT!?"_**

"Yeah..I know it sucks."

**_"...Is your brother home?..."_**

Naruto opened his curtain and glanced out. The car, which had been in the drive-way, was now gone.

"Nope. You should come over."

**_"Are you sure?"_**

"Yes! Come on over."

Gaara agreed to come and clicked off his phone. Naruto did the same, and looked at the computer desktop. He took the mouse and clicked on the internet icon.

A white screen popped up, before showing him his home page. Naruto typed in

**UCHIHA**

and clicked enter.

About 100 sights popped up. Naruto clicked on the first one which reaveled something VERY intresting. The blonde teen had clicked on a gay porn sight that showed an older boy kissing a younger boy forcefully. Next to it was a very long discreption. It began...

"_Hey! This Itachi Uchiha's profile. That picture you see is me kissing my little brother. His name will be kept a secret for obvious reasons..."_

'Itachi Uchiha?'

'Doesn't he go to my school?' Naruto asked himself. Yes, Itachi Uchiha was the top senior at Konoha High. The teen clicked off the screen and sighed.

Naruto began to ask himself who was the Uchiha's little brother. Just then, his doorbell rang. He hopped up and dashed to the door. The blonde teen opened it, smiling as he saw Gaara standing there.

"Hey Gaa-"

"Don't 'Hey Gaara' me! I have to wait three days to see you at school now!"

"But it wasn't-"

"It was your fault!"

Naruto sighed and pulled Gaara towards him, planting a kiss on the red head's lips. Gaara kissed back gently, smiling into the kiss.

Naruto pulled away and pulled Gaara into the apartment. The blonde teen pushed Gaara against the wall, and began to kiss at his neck, taking the occasional nip.

Gaara moaned as he felt the warm lips against his neck. Naruto let his hand go under Gaara's shirt, feeling all the muscles as he moved upwards. The red head shivered as Naruto began to nibble on his ears.

Naruto's fingers began to rub the erected nubs. Gaara moaned quietly, and lifted Naruto's head into a passionate kiss. Their tounge's began a battle of dominance, a dance forming inside eachother's mouths. Naruto tweaked Gaara's right nipple, making the red head squeak.

The blonde teen smirked as Gaara's tounge gave up the battle. He began to massage the red haired teens tounge as he felt Gaara's hands wrap around his neck.

Naruto pulled away and picked up Gaara and carried him into his room, placing him on the bed. He stared down at him, smiling cheekily.

Gaara smiled back up at him. The blonde lifted the red head's shirt up, and wandered down towards Gaara's collarbone. Naruto began to lick at it, nibbling on an occasion. Gaara began to pant silently, his hands wrapping around the blonde's neck.

Naruto began to move down more, the red head's hands moving into his tangled yellow hair. The blonde flickered his tounge over Gaara's hardened bud.

"Un.." moaned Gaara, his grip tightening on Naruto's hair. Naruto licked at the nipple teasingly, before taking it into his mouth.

Gaara pushed Naruto up suddenly, making the blonde give him a questioning look. "What?"

"Your brother's home," Gaara replied blushing madly.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto questioned.

"He's behind you, looking at us right now..."

Naruto turned his head, glancing over to see his brother blushing at them. The blonde got up and began to chuckle quietly.

"Heheh...Kyu-chan! When did you get here?" the blonde teen asked. Gaara walked past Naruto, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later," he whispered before running past Kyuubi.

Naruto began to blush, rubing his neck.

"Naru-chan...next time...shut your door," Kyuubi suggested leaving the room, a nosebleed forming as he left. "Oh! And dinner's ready," he yelled afterwards.

"Okay here I come Kyu-chan," Naruto replied running after him.

Please leave a review! I hoped you liked the chapter...see ya later!


End file.
